


Mindless Words

by MirrorDragon



Series: Behind Colosseum Doors [4]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Sex Toys, Soft and sweet yet also absolutely brutal, oh fucking god okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorDragon/pseuds/MirrorDragon
Summary: There is nothing that God Tamer takes more joy in than fucking Tiso until her name is the only thing he can remember.
Relationships: God Tamer & Tiso (Hollow Knight), God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Series: Behind Colosseum Doors [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369960
Comments: 32
Kudos: 124





	Mindless Words

**Author's Note:**

> "Just the thought of Tiso being stuffed with a vibrator or Tamer pegging him is just *chefs kiss*, do you think he'd be able to say anything but God tamers name after?"
> 
> I could have answered this Curiouscat like a normal person, but... here we are. You are welcome you filthy heathens!

“You always try and argue, but you love this, don’t you?” God Tamer laughed low, letting her warm breath skim across the trembling shell of Tiso’s back. “Little fool. My little thing.”

Tiso couldn’t manage to respond, voice hitching into nothing more than a wavering gasp as he bit into the pillows. The champion tilted her wrist slightly, angled in _just_ the right way, and the ridges of the toy slipped a little deeper, easing him apart a little more.

His legs shook violently, knees edging further to the sides and quaking. The buzzing movements opened him up even as he tightened, pulsating and making his navy plating flare out. God Tamer could see the way he clawed into the covers, elbows trembling as they held him upright, fingers gripping at whatever fabric they could find and curling his toes until the joints turned white. As his face pressed down hard, smothering his heavy breaths, she nudged in more, and his chest heaved.

Heat was radiating from him to the point where he could be steaming, unable to cool down but obviously too overwhelmed to care. The champion’s eyes crinkled, her antennae flicking up. She absolutely adored this, watching him dissolve into nothingness, just for her. He was so good, letting her take him to pieces.

Grinning wide like a predator, watching its prey struggle in her claws, God Tamer began to draw the toy out slowly, steadily, letting the tip rub hard against the walls as it moved. Tiso keened and arched his back, the tail end of his shell tilting up in a desperate attempt to entice her back, but his mouth kept tightly closed. Fangs gnawing at his bottom lip to keep from shouting. The vibrations wracked him with feeling, but he still tried so persistently to keep silent, even when every movement made his head spin.

She knew what he was doing. Apparently, she hadn’t ruined him enough yet.

The moans that happened to escape were swiftly captured by the pillows, claws moving up to scrabble at the fraying edges. Still so embarrassed, as always. Unable to bear the thought of actually saying it, admitting how much he loved this, getting _taken_. How much he wanted her to make him see stars, force him down and make him hers. Turn his thoughts to mush and wreck him entirely, make him scream, make him come.

He couldn’t admit it. He couldn’t form the words.

Not yet at least. Both of them knew, the more he denied it, the more she was going to break him. She would drag him to his absolute limits and draw the helpless pleas from his throat, force him to crumble and give in to her entirely. He couldn’t help it, he always ended up begging.

But his champion preferred a hard-won battle, it just wasn’t fun if he gave up too soon. The rewards for his stubbornness would be so, _so_ worth it. Tiso knew this, she had shown him time and time again, just how good it felt to lose.

As much as God Tamer loved to make him suffer, leaving him dazed and overwhelmed with pleasure was always her end goal. No matter what she did, however far she pushed him, whatever threats she gave, it always left him shaking and gasping, blindly clutching at her shell and riding out the tidal waves of bliss for minutes upon minutes, until he fell limp in her arms.

But that was different, it wasn’t normally like _this_. When she did this, easing him open and sliding into him, worming deep inside, further than he could stand, he always felt so utterly vulnerable, so powerless. And he _loved it._

God Tamer tugged at the toy a little more, until one ridge slipped out with a sharp pull, and Tiso’s chest collapsed entirely into the blankets, arms too weak to hold his weight. He gasped, moaning out sounds unrecognisable as words.

Every inch of black carapace was flushed crimson, his twitching antennae swishing from side to side in a futile effort to release some of the tension. Pressure coiled in tight knots with every passing second, building at his hips and traveling across his spine, washing over Tiso’s entire body in ripples. His eyes scrunched closed, groaning and quivering, and he murmured out something too quiet to hear. The curved end of the toy was still pressing inside him, spreading him, pulsing and vibrating without any rest, and he couldn’t stand it.

Tiso’s breath hitched as God Tamer shifted, sparks jumping up his back like electricity. It wasn’t normal, this couldn’t be normal, it shouldn’t feel like this. But oh _Gods_ , it felt so good. He never understood why but it felt so good.

She had already brought him endlessly, agonisingly close to the edge, his cock dripping and straining against his stomach as it remained untouched. His body ached and shivered, focusing unnaturally hard on remembering to breathe, relaxing into her as she rocked deeper and drew away again. Teasing, edging, making him squirm and buck, desperately chasing after some form of relief. It was unbearable.

How long had it been already, hours? Minutes? Time seemed to slow when she pushed into him, finding that sweet, unexpected and _incredible_ spot inside of him. Rubbing, stroking, grinding. Massaging with her fingers at first, rough but gentle, the callouses at her fingertips making him arch with a strangled wail, pressing and curling until he had to beg her to stop for a minute. Give him a moment to breathe, to get his head around what she was doing.

She didn’t give him long before pushing his knees apart, shoving his shoulders down, and driving him to breathless insanity with the toy on its highest setting, sending shockwave after shockwave down his spine and making his heart beat faster than he thought it could.

Tiso knew tears were running down his face, he could taste the salt. But he couldn’t seem to stop them from falling as she eased into him over and over, his vision turning odd colours and his toes going numb. His carapace felt like it was burning, prickling all over with heat.

He couldn’t get enough, he didn’t understand. He couldn’t think.

It felt like he had come already, maybe several times, he didn’t know, each one building up and overlapping, rolling over him in tighter and higher intensity. When she jammed against that spot, lightning crackling down his spine, Tiso had shuddered and mewled and rocked into her movements, and they crashed through him again and again, until he couldn’t even tell what was an orgasm and what wasn’t. Small but endless waves of absolute bliss, never too much, they only made him grind into them over and over, his shell rattling.

God Tamer pressed in again, just slightly, enough to stretch, and his thoughts dissolved into nothing again. Only able to think of what she was doing to him, of how perfect it felt.

“Do you like that? Do you like the way I’m teasing you apart?” She asked, voice lilting devilishly. “I can see you writhing, you don’t know what to do with yourself do you? My sweet little fool.”

As she spoke, the toy began to twist, rolling in circular motions, slow and gentle, painfully slow, but still enough to draw a broken moan from him. His hips jerked up, silently pleading.

“You’re so tight, you know that? Do you want me to push it back in, make you cry as I rub against your sweet spot?” Her free hand brushed along his back, smoothing over him as he trembled. Petting and stroking under the shell plates, digging in and rubbing until the tension started to ease away, leaving him melting under her touch.

“Tell me Tiso.” With the flick of a button, the vibrations lowered, and Tiso lifted his head in panic, arms straining to hold him up higher. “Tell me what you want.”

He stuttered and stumbled over sounds, face tilted up to the ceiling, panting like he was drowning. “I, I n–” The rest of the sentence melted off into a ragged sigh, shoulders hunching over and head lolling down again.

Back arching over, forehead shoved into the pillow, he attempted to catch his breath. Hips rolling up and down, trying to find more stimulation, but God Tamer pulled the toy in warning, threatening to stop, and his body froze.

She waited, still circling, eyes held intently on the way his fingers tore into the fabric. “Go on. I’m not doing anything until you tell me. You want to come like this don’t you?”

“ _Please.”_ He bit out. _“Tamer. Please…”_

“Use words, you have to tell me.” She purred, stroking along his spine as her busy hand tilted up.

“ _Please!_ I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know what to say! I don’t feel like I’m real.”

Once he started, words fell from his throat with ease. He didn’t care anymore, he wanted it so bad. Tiso had never felt so open, so helpless, so hot and _so, so full_. To hell with the embarrassment, he needed her to force him open until he shattered, stuff him with whatever she could find and keep going until he broke.

His elbows shook as he twisted, body straining as he tried to catch her eye. She was grinning at him in that way he loved, where her fangs showed and her eyes crinkled, and her antennae dipped to the side. “Please Tamer, please, I need– I need–“

God Tamer cut of his sentence with a sharp thrust forward, hard enough to unbalance him and shove his face across the blankets, and with it came a wail loud enough to make his voice crackle. The vibrations turned up, pushing harder, tilting up to hit directly against that one spot, and Tiso jerked, whimpering and gasping for air.

“Yes?” She teased

“ _Oh Gods, oh Gods_. I can’t, I–“

“Do you want me to stop?” Her voice dripped with charm, but it fell upon deaf ears. He barely heard her, and certainly didn’t have the thought process to respond to her threat. All he was capable of doing was clawing and biting into the sheets, tossing his head from side to side and lurching back with each thrust.

“Tamer, Tamer, Tamer, Tamer! Oh Gods, Tamer please! _Please,_ _please, please_. _Don’t stop, you can’t stop.”_ His voice pitched higher with every word, faster and frantic, and God Tamer sunk her head forward to press warm, heavy kisses along his back.

Her lips lingered, and she spoke into the hot chitin of his shell, still kissing on every other breath. “I’m not stopping, I’m not going to stop until you come for me. And then maybe I’ll give you another one. You are being so good for me, little fool. My little fool. Say you’re mine.”

He jolted as the toy hit perfectly, white hot and paralysing, and reality started to fracture. “ _I’m yours, I’m yours!_ Don’t stop, you’re my– You’re–” He gasped, hiccupping on more tears. “Tamer, I don’t even know what you’re making me feel. I think I’m going to _die_. Make me come, make me come.”

“Oh? Was that an order? Do you think you can tell me what to do?” Her wrist started to slow, only in the slightest, but Tiso still found the strength to seize up, pressing down at the bed in an attempt to look back at her. His antennae flicked down against his neck, twitching and flinching.

“No! No! Don’t stop please! Don’t stop! Oh Gods, I’m so close. I need you, I need to come, make me come, please make me come.”

A short laugh bubbled up as he begged her, and God Tamer leaned over to kiss long and sweetly at his spine, guiding him down into the blankets before he crumpled. His elbows finally dropped, and his full shell slumped into the moss filled mattress, face tilted to the side as he rubbed his antennae against the fabric, tender and sensitive, aching for some kind of friction.

She supposed she could allow him to demand in such a way, he was too far gone to even notice at this point. Delirious and hopelessly desperate, burning up and drowning in the feeling of being taken, something burying inside of him on every rock of his hips. 

Even as his arms stretched out into the covers, splayed out in front of him and fingers twitching, the way Tiso’s legs suddenly quaked gave her fair warning. She caught him just before they collapsed on her, hands sliding under his stomach. She shifted his knees, nudging them together, leaving the toy to buzz and tease at him as she moved. As she edged him down, Tiso dropped entirely lifeless onto his side, claws still gripping to one of the pillows and legs starting to hitch up, bending and spreading for her to keep going.

He was close. So, so close. She could see it in the way he writhed, in the way he kept speechlessly mouthing out words. Her free hand traced a line up one thigh, before cupping under it raising it up high, changing the angle until Tiso was seeing white. His knee straightened and locked, toes reaching up and curling as God Tamer brushed her palm along the ebony shell, but his hips bucked as the other hand reached back down to the toy.

She began to rock into him again, and now with his legs tilted, every grind of her wrist made him want to sob.

“You have to keep talking. Keep talking or I’ll stop.”

“I don’t know! Please, Tamer please!”

“You’ve said that before.” He was clenching down at her and throbbing, she could feel it as she worked him into pieces, in and out. Each time he convulsed, the toy managed to slip deeper and deeper.

“I don’t– It’s so much. I can’t breathe. Tamer, Tamer, Tamer, my Tamer. My Tamer. My Tamer.”

Conscious movement was beyond him, totally lost and mindless, panting so hard it was a wonder he hadn’t passed out, but God Tamer loved it. The last shreds of his pride had been torn down, leaving him completely bare to her, and now he couldn’t stop talking. With one last flick, the toy pulsed as hard as it was designed to go, making her hand feel fuzzy, and she held it at his sweet spot, forcing hard against it and rubbing with the slightest of movements.

He jolted, head thrown backwards with a shuddering cry. “ _Aaah!_ Tamer! My Tamer, please! I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come.”

“Are you?” The amusement was clear in her voice, and she huffed out a laugh. “I thought you already did? You’ve been coming for the last half an hour, haven’t you?”

“More than that, different, feels different. Feels more… _Nnh_ …” He stuttered out, gasping for heavy breaths, She could feel his leg quaking harder and harder as she held it upright, spreading even further apart than before. His eyes were squeezed tightly closed, mouth hung loosely open and dark face completely smothered in red.

“Well then,” She purred. “you better scream for me. Come for me, little fool, I want you to come.”

The vibrations didn’t stop, he could feel every muscle spasming, totally lost from his control. Something was building, coiling, surging towards him faster and incomparably more intense than he could ever begin to cope with.

She eased into him just a little more, and Tiso came. Jerking and thrashing, limbs quaking, every muscle constricting as he arched, he came hard enough to see stars. It was so much, so powerful, and completely overwhelming. Tiso all but collapsed onto his back, writhing and moaning as God Tamer held him tight, still rolling inside of him over and over.

The white in his vision distorted to black, and he cried out, voice cracking and trembling. Wave after wave coursed across his entire shell like he was being cracked open, radiating and scalding hot, shaking him to the core and it didn’t stop. God Tamer didn’t move, kept massaging at that one spot like she was rubbing a dent out of metal, and he was still coming, and coming and it didn’t stop. Every inch of his shell burned and throbbed, the cold air against his antennae felt like sandpaper, and he shook and fell limp and rocked into her hand, needing her, never wanting her to stop.

“Tiso, keep talking.” She demanded, voice low and gorgeously husky, but only the most distant part of his brain caught her words. Despite it all, he spoke, head rubbing back and forth into the pillows, claws gripping tight, and his hips jerked and rolled.

“ _Tamer, Tamer, Tamer_. _I love you, I love you, keep going, I love you, I love you, I love you_.”

Her lips pressed into his thigh, peppering kisses down until the black met navy blue, and she murmured into the chitin. His voice hitched on a sob, and his leg finally lost the strength to hold itself up, hooking over her shoulder.

“I love you too, my Tiso. My little fool. I’m not stopping, I love you too. You’re going to come again for me, keep talking.”

Her wrist started to move again, aided by how he tensed and relaxed and trembled around the intrusion, and as it slipped deeper, pressing at every perfect spot that made his head spin, Tiso’s mantra grew louder. “ _I love you, I love you. My Tamer, I love you._ ”

“You okay?”

If Tiso had a competent reply to that, it had melted away, replaced with the most basic of words at the forefront of his mind. He was still shaking, chest rising and falling with deep sighs, his shell rocking through the aftershocks as the champion eased him through it. Eyes half lidded, he hugged her tight, snuggling into her collar.

The heavy blankets were wrapped tight around the both of them, Tiso curled up in much the same position as before, with his aching and overstretched leg wrapped snugly over God Tamer’s hip. With every breath he took, relaxed and exhausted, the palm of her hands rubbed long, soothing strokes across his head and back, scratching at the sensitive parts. His hands, faintly trembling, splayed out over the small of her back, keeping her body close to him, and warming her up quite nicely.

“Little thing, you’re not too hot?” She asked, shuffling her head deeper into the pillows. Her fingers rubbed circles into his neck and his legs twitched.

“ _Tamer, Tamer, my– My Tamer… I love you, I love you so much… Tamer, Tamer._ ” It was barely a whisper, escaping as a near silent breath. But she still heard it, as she had heard all the others, her name the only thing he could manage to voice. She clutched him tighter, cheek nuzzling against the top of his head.

_“Tamer, Tamer, I love–”_

“I know, I love you too little fool.” She whispered, and finally shushed him with a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for you, you know who you are ;) Thanks for the ask, I had a field day with it!!!  
> Inspired by this artwork [Link](https://twitter.com/lecatteacat/status/1218332270525734912)  
> And then there's also more fanart for this! [Link](https://twitter.com/z_nopez/status/1220269579277983744)  
> [Link](https://mobile.twitter.com/HardPinkCrayon/status/1223257533046910977)  
> 


End file.
